Hadiah kadang membawa berkah dan bencana
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Gadis yang ada di gendongan Sougo adalah...- Anak Sougo dan China-san!"/ BUKAN!/ Menarik, tapi kalau bisa coklat yang bisa mengirimkan seseorang dengan selamat ke dunia akhirat, ada?"/ "Iya.. aku dapat coklat dari gadis yang ku temui saat perjalanan ke sini. Baik ya? Tidak seperti makhluk sepertimu./ "Hanabi. Cahaya bulan. Kain merah. Dan bukit./#/ SOUKAGU, RnR please?


Gintoki, Shinpachi, Hijikata menatap shok pada sosok Okita Sougo yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Kondo Isao nampak serius berpikir. Tunggu, bukan sosok Okita Sougo-nya yang membuat mereka kaget. Tapi, sosok gadis mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil berusia sekitaran 5 tahun, bermata sebiru laut yang menatap mereka datar dan rambut bagaikan matahari terbenam yang di cepol dua seperti bakpau. Jika di lihat itu seperti-

"Sofa-kun.. I-itu..-" ucap Gintoki terbata-bata tidak percaya.

"Gi-gin-san... Kok itu seperti Ka-ka-kagura-chan.. Ano, Okita-san.. bisa k-kau je-jelaskan..." Shinpachi ikut terbata-bata shok.

"O-oy, So-sougo.. A-nak siapa itu? Ke-kenapa mirip Chi-china.. Ja-jangan bilang i-itu.." Hijikata ikut bersuara. Sougo cuma diam membuat Hijikata makin mencucurkan keringatnya tidak percaya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hijikata-san." Ucap Sougo datar.

"Ugh.. L-lapar-aru.." gadis kecil itu bergumam dengan mata hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Sougo tersenyum kecil, di elusnya rambut gadis kecil yang memeluk lehernya.

"Sabar, sayang." Hijikata, Gintoki dan Shinpachi menganga lebar. Kondo mangut-mangut setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"APA INI, SOUGO/OKITA-SAN/SOUCHIRO-KUN!" ketiganya berteriak tak elitnya. Kondo berdiri.

"Astaga! Kalian bertiga ini kenapa tidak mengerti." Kondo bersuara. Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah Kondo yang sedang berlipat tangan di dada. Matanya terpejam. Kemudian terbuka, ketua Shinsengumi itu berjalan ke arah Sougo dan gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Sougo.

"Syukurlah, kau mengerti Kondo-san. Silakan jelaskan pada ketiga makhuk tak berguna itu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sougo. Kondo mengangguk.

"Dengar semua! Gadis yang ada di gendongan Sougo adalah...-" Shipachi, Gintoki dan Hijikata terdiam menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kondo, sedangkan Sougo nampak asik mencubit pipi gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.

"...- Anak Sougo dan China-san!"

"NANI!?"

"Bukan!"

.

.

.

Hadiah kadang membawa berkah dan bencana © Sasha TsunDo-s

Gintama disclaimer by Sorachi Hideaki

OKITA SOUGO – YATO KAGURA

.

AU, OOC, misstypo, rated M for LIME, eyed bertebaran, Gaje, bahasa berantakan dan gak jelas T^T

Part fic with Kak Hana Kumiko, maaf kan aku kak kalau bagianku nggak sesuai harapan.

.

.

Siang hari yang begitu panas di hari Sabtu, saat yang pas untuk polisi teladan seperti Sougo untuk keluyuran. Lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu menatap toko-toko dan perumahan di Kabukichou yang nampak di penuhi oleh warna merah muda imut-imut. Sougo mengangkat alisnya bingung, ini hari apa ya?

Sougo menghentikan langkahnya di depan seorang penjual berbaju serba putih. Papan kecil di atas meja bertuliskan 'Coklat Kedekatan' lalu di meja itu tersaji bentuk-bentuk coklat yang di hias dan nampak nikmat.

"Adakah yang bisa ku bantu, anak muda?" penjual serba putih itu berucap.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma sedang bingung. Ini hari apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang." Jawab si penjual.

"Uhoh.. Naruhodo. Ku baru ingat." Kata Sougo datar. Si penjual tertawa.

"Ah, belilah salah satu coklatku ini." Ucap si penjual.

"Ah- maaf. Aku tidak menyukai coklat." Tolak Sougo.

"Belilah, anak muda. Ini bukan sembarangan coklat, ini 'Coklat Kedekatan'. Mungkin kau bisa memberikan ini pada orang spesial atau siapa, ah musuhmu yang ingin kau ingin jadikan teman. Ayolah anak muda." Si penjual mulai memaksa.

"Menarik, tapi kalau bisa coklat yang bisa mengirimkan seseorang dengan selamat ke dunia akhirat, ada?" si penjual sweatdrop.

"Hahaha.. Kau bisa saja, anak muda. Inikan hari kasih sayang bukan hari membunuh. Ah, ini saja. Ini coklat yang bagus, tolong ambilah. Ku beri diskon 30%. Ayolah anak muda, nyawaku akan mati kalau tidak ada yang membeli coklat-coklatku ini." Paksa si penjual.

'Apa peduliku?' pikir Sougo datar. Di tatapnya coklat batangan yang di hiasi pita berwarna pink tersebut. Okita bungsu itu berpikir sebentar lalu mengambil coklat itu.

"Baiklah. Ini uangnya." Ucap Sougo sambil memberikan beberapa koin. Si penjual tersenyum lalu memberikan coklat batangan itu, Sougo mengambilnya. Lalu mulai melangkah menjauh-

"Hei, anak muda! Ingat efeknya hanya setengah hari! Berhati-hatilah, berikan pada seorang yang kau ingin dekati!" teriak penjual itu. Sougo berbalik hendak membalas namun rubynya terbelak saat sosok penjual dan barang-barang tersebut telah menghilang secepat angin.

.

.

Coklat batangan itu di masukan dalam saku celananya, kedua kakinya terus melangkah tak tentu arah. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan bagaimana si penjual bisa menghilang secepat itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia itu.. Berarti coklatnya ini.."Sougo mengambil cokkat itu dan menatapnya. Alisnya mengkerut. Tunggu, tidak ada yang salah dengan coklat ini. Apa Sougo terlalu para-

"Oyy, sadist! Apa yang kau lakukan aru ka?" suara cempreng yang sangat di kenalinya membuat Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya dari coklat yang di genggamnya. Sosok itu- Kagura, gadis Yorozuya tersebut berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya sekarang di cepol satu, tak lupa sebuah payung ungu yang selalu di bawanya dan baju _cheongsam_ semata kaki tanpa lengan.

"Kenapa kau diam aru ka? Jangan-jangan kau terpesona pada penampilanku aru.. hahaha! Akhirnya kau menyadarinya hohoh.." Kagura tertawa. Sougo hanya mendengus.

"Dalam imajinasi, _china_." Balas Sougo datar. Sekarang gantian Kagura yang mendengus. Kagura memperhatikan coklat yang berada dalam genggaman Sougo.

"Coklat..? Huwooo~~~ Kau dapat coklat ya Sadist?" goda Kagura. Sougo menatap Kagura datar, kemudian menyeringai.

"Iya.. aku dapat coklat dari gadis yang ku temui saat perjalanan ke sini. Baik ya? Tidak seperti makhluk sepertimu." Ucap Sougo. Kagura mendesis.

"Sialan! Justru aku yang kasian pada Gadis itu.. Bisa-bisanya memberikan coklat pada pangeran sadist sepertimu.. Sepertinya dia sedang berada dalam gangguan jiwa."

"Kau itu yang sedang berada dalam gangguan jiwa, _China_. Kau yang tidak menyadari kalau aku ini begitu tampan, si _author_ fic ini saja sampai jatuh cinta sekali padaku. Dasar mata katarak kau, _china_."

"si _author?_ Tidak percaya. Dan siapa yang kau panggil mata katarak, Hah!? Dasar Kuso Sadist yarou!" seru Kagura dan melayangakn payungnya ke arah pemuda yang lebh tua empat tahun darinya. Sougo dengan mudah menghindar, lalu dengan santai mendudukan diri di bangku umum yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Kagura bercakak pinggang. Mulutnya hendak terbuka untuk mencaci kembali pemuda itu tetap terhenti saat Coklat batangan itu di arahkan padanya.

"K- are? Apa maksudmu Sadist?" mengangkat alisnya bingung, Sougo tertawa kecil.

"Untukmu. Aku tidak begitu menyukai coklat." Ucap Sougo. Kagura menyipit. Kagura mendekat dan berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

"Kau serius? Mungkin saja saat aku menjulurkan tanganku kau malah menarik coklat itu dan berkata ' _nan chatte~_ ' atau kau akan langsung menyerangku dengan pedangmu itu." Sougo mendengus. Si _china_ benar-benar tau akan pikirannya, benar-benar pedamping yang pas.

"Yah aku berencana begitu, tapi karena kau sudah tahu aku akan melakukan itu aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Ini, ambil. Tidak mau? Ya sud-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, coklat batangan itu sudah di ambil cepat oleh Kagura.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa aru." Ucap Kagura sambil tersenyum, anak gadis dari Umibozu tersebut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sougo. Sougo hanya mendengus, bisa-bisanya sehabis menghinanya dia dengan gembira mengambil coklat pemberian Sougo.

"Arigato yo Sadist. Tidak ku sangka kau baik juga hahaha.." Kagura tertawa. Sougo mendecih.

"Kau baru sadar, _china_." Ucapnya sinis. Kagura cuma mengangkat bahu, dan dengan gembira memakan coklat tersebut.

"Ittadakimashuuu~~ Aumhhh!" Sougo terus memperhatikan bagaimana sosok tersebut dengan gembira memakan coklat valentine pemberiannya.

"Uooohhh enak sekali sadist! Gadis tersebut pasti pintar memasak hahah.. Aummhhh-" satu gigitan lagi dilahapnya. Sougo tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Kagura, ingatannya kembali melayang pada sosok penjual itu.

'Efek memakan coklat? Apa ya?' pikir Sougo. Kembali di liriknya Kagura, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu walau sudah setengah coklat berhasil dilahapnya. Bisa di bilang Sougo menjadikan Kagura sebagai bahan cobaan dari efek coklat yang di katakan penjual, jadi tidak bisa di bilang Sougo itu baik. Ada udang di balik selimut' ya seperti itulah Sougo.

"Ughh..." Sougo tersadar, diliriknya Kagura yang sedang mencekram lehernya. Alis sewarna pasir terangkat bingung.

"Kau kenapa _china?_ Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan." Kata Sougo. Kagura mengeleng. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa.. panas?

"K-kau.. Awas kau, Sadist! Ughhh whuaa!" Kagura berlari, Sougo menatapnya bingung. Jangan-jangan.. efeknya.

Sougo berlari mengejar sosok Kagura. Manik _ruby_ nya bisa melihat sosok vermilion itu memasuki sebuah gang yang di ketahui Sougo itu adalah jalan buntu, Sougo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.. sedikit lagi..

" _CHINA!_ " manik merah darah itu terbelak. Disana.. baju _cheongsam_ itu tergeletak di atas lantai, memperlihatkan sosok mungil yang tidak memakai sehelai benang yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata bulat besar yang ingin menangis.

"Ugh.. Hwuaaaaa! Sadist aruuu~~"

"Eh? China?"

.

.

"Jadi.. karena coklat itu.. Kagura-chan jadi seperti ini.." kata Shinpachi sambil menatap Kagura yang berada dalam gendongan Sougo.

"Yah.. seperti inilah.." ucap Sougo. Gintoki kembali memakan parfaitnya, Kondo sedang berusaha membuat Kagura tertawa, seddangkan Hijikata sedang merokok. Sougo melempar asbak rokok ke arah Hijikata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan merokok di dekatnya, Kuso mayo. Enyah kau saja!" andai saja Kagura tidak berubah menjadi anak kecil, sudah sedari tadi Hiikata membantai Sougo.

"Yang di ucapkan Souchiro-kun benar, yamazaki tolong keluar dari ruangan steril seperti rumahku ini!" ucap Gintoki.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL, YAMAZAKI- Kuso Tenpa!" teiak Hijikata.

"Tolong tenang, Hijikata-san." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Efeknya setengah hari saja kan?" tanya Kondo. Sougo mengangguk.

"Jadi mungkin sekitaran tengah malam efeknya akan menghilang." Lanjut Kondo.

"Yah seperti itulah."

"Jadi... Siapa yang akan merawat dalam keadaannya begini?" tanya Kondo.

"Yang pasti aku tidak mau. Besarnya saja menyusahkan apalagi saat berubah jadi anak kecil begitu. Aku tidak mau!" Gintoki langsung menolak.

"Yang benar saja kau rambut gimbal! Kau ayah angkatnya di bumi ini." Ucap Hijikata.

"Bodoh! Panggil saja si botak atau kakaknya. Aku tidak mau." Ucap Gintoki.

"Jangan begitu, Gin-san." Ucap Shinpachi. Gintoki hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat makhluk cebol itu. Bisa-bisa aku jadi botak. Cukup ayah kandung saja yang botak, aku tidak mau." Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik tirai.

"Kalau kau gimana Shinpachi-kun?" tanya Kondo.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan sih. Kakakku pasti mau menjaganya." Ucap Shinpachi. Sougo langsung memeluk Kagura.

"Tidak! Mengingat _dark metter_ menjijikan buatan kakakmu, bisa-bisa ia menjadi rabun. Tidak!" ucap Sougo protektif.

"Kalau begitu kau saja Sougo." Ucap Hijikata. Kondo mengangguk.

"Ah, iya benar." Kata Shinpachi.

"Kau yang membuat _china-_ san begitu, makanya kau yang harus tanggung jawab." Kata Kondo. Sougo terdiam. Di tatapnya Kagura yang sedang memakan sukonbu.

"Ingat sougo. Jangan jadi pedofil sepeti Kondo-san."

"APA MAKSUDMU, TOSHI!?"

.

.

Sougo memasuki rumahnya dengan Kagura yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sungguh, lebih baik dia yang menjaga Kagura dari pada keempat makhluk yang tidak berguna seperti Megane, Danna, Si mayo atau Gorilla. _Ruby_ nya menatap Kagura yang sekarang tertidur, Sougo menarik sudut bibirnya melihat wajah _chuuby_ tersebut yang nampak imut baginya.

" _Are?_ Kenapa denganku..? aish.." Ucap Sougo. Lelaki itu membawa Kagura kecil ke dalam kamar lalu menidurkannya di atas futon miliknya.

"Eughh...-" Kagura sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Sougo mengelus punggung Kagura untuk menenangkan tubuh mungil itu. Sougo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kagura yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Bibir mungil yang menerucut imut, pipi yang begitu tembem dan hidung mungil itu. Siapapun, tolong tabok kepala ku sekarang!' jerit Sougo. Sougo mencengkram dadanya, aliran pernafasannya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. _Ruby_ nya bergulir menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar bisa menjadi pedo.. Dasar _china_ menjengkelkan." gumam Sougo.

.

.

"Eughh.." Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik saffir yang begitu bulat besar. Kagura yang bertubuh anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Sadist-nii.." diam. Tidak ada yang menyahuti panggilannya. Kagura segera berdiri dari futon lalu berjalan keluar kamar, saffirnya menatap sekeliling.

"Sadist-nii.. doko..?" panggilnya lagi. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Kagura berjalan ke arah dapur.

"SADIST-NII!"

"China!" Teriak Sougo baru keluar dari arah dapur. Pemuda itu masih memakai celemek dan memegang spatula. Kagura segera memeluk kaki pemuda itu lalu mengigitnya.

"Akh! Kagu- apa yang kau lakukan, china?" seru Sougo, lalu berjongkok di depan Kagura. Manik sebiru laut itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencarimu! Hiks.." ucap Kagura. Sougo tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Lagian aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Ucap Sougo. Tunggu, kenapa dia yang sadist berubah jadi lembek seperti ini?' pikir Sougo. Kagura cuma diam sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" tanya Sougo. Kagura menggeleng.

"Mau mandi?" Kagura mengangguk. Sougo Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah memasakan air hangat. Ayo!" Sougo menggendong Kagura.

"Aku mau shampo rasa strowberry-aru!" celoteh Kagura. Sougo mengangguk-angguk.

"haik.. haik.." Sougo membuka pintu Shouji kemudian masuk.

" _China_ mandi sendiri ya." Ucap Sougo. Sungguh! Dia tidak mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dalam keadaan tubuh Kagura yang seperti ini. Sougo hendak berdiri, namun kerah bajunya di tahan oleh Kagura.

"Iie! _Sadist_ -nii juga mandi bareng Kagura!" ucap Kagura lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Sougo mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat.

"Eh? _China_ kau tau kalau aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Sougo. Kagura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Terus?" Sougo menepuk dahinya. Kenapa perubahaannya beserta pikirannya sih!?' jerit Sougo.

"Yah.. pokoknya.. nanti tubuhmu kotor." _Ya kotor, karena aku melihatnya!_

"Tidak mau! Kagura takut sendirian!" ucap Kagura.

"Ehg.. Baiklah."

.

.

"Terus.. Kagura juga mau makan kembang gula, permen apel, yakisoba.. eumh.. apalagi ya.." Kagura terus berceloteh saat keduanya sedang berendam bersama di dalam _bathup_.Wajah Sougo memerah.

"Sadist-nii, kenapa diam?" tanya Kagura bingung karena Sougo sedari tadi tidak menanggapi ocehannya.

"Ah, ya? Nggak kok, _wari na_." Kagura mengembungkan pipinya. Saffirnya menatap ke bawah, kemudian menyipit.

"Kak, itu apa?" tanya Kagura sambil menunjuk benda yang berada di selangkangan Sougo. Sougo seketika panik, dan mengangkat Kagura sampai di atas dadanya.

"Sadist-nii~ Jawab pertanyaan Kagura-aru.." rengek Kagura. Sougo menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ah.. itu.. itu _bola_ dan _pisang_ milik laki-laki." Sungguh kalau Kamui tahu Sougo mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada adiknya, Sougo mungkin sudah di gantung dan di bunuh lalu mayatnya di buang di alam semesta.

"Laki-laki? Kagura juga ingin punya yang seperti itu-aru!" seru Kagura. Sougo tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Haa..? apa? Tidak. Kagura itu perempuan. Jadi tidak mungkin memilikinya." Kagura mulai merengek.

"Kenapa!? Itu keren-aru. Kagura nanti bisa main _pedang-pedang_ an dengan Sadist-nii! Keren aru ne!" Sougo melongo.

"Apa!? Tidak bagus itu bodoh, cuih!" Sepasang safir itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Sougo kalut sendiri. Serius! Dia seperti Pedo yang mengajarkan hal mesum pada anak di bawah umur. Cih, sialan Kau _China_! Saat kau kembali kau harus membalasnya.

"Nanti kau akan mempunyai hal yang lebih keren. Kau akan punya bokong yang seperti bola dan dada seperti bola." Maafkan mulutku, _ane ue_.

"Kenapa tidak ada 'pedang'!? Kagura ingin punya _pedang_ juga!" seru Kagura. Sougo _speceless._ Ya ampun! Brengsek! _Si China_ harus menikah dengannya! Harus!

"Cukup aku saja yang punya, karena tidak seru kalau kita berdua mempunyai itu. Kan asik, _bola_ mu bisa memanjakan ped- croootttt!"

"Sadist-nii berdarah! Tolong!

.

.

"Ittadakimasu-aru!" seru Kagura, lalu memasukan sesendok omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oishiii-aru! Masakan Sadist-nii enak aru!" seru Kagura senang lalu memasukan makanan itu lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Sougo hanya menatap Kagura datar, tak lupa lubang hidungnya yang di tutupi kapas. _Sialan!_ Sougo _nosebleed_ dengan perkataannya sendiri. Di tatapnya Kagura yang nampak gembira memakan makanannya. Tanpa beban seperti halnya Sougo yang masih memerah karena obrolan 'kotor sepihak'. Sougo memakai hakama coklat miliknya dan Kagura memakai baju _cheongsam_ yang pas di tubuh mungilnya. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam.

Sougo menghela nafas, Yosh Sougo! Lupakan hal gila itu.' Batinnya semangat. Lelaki itu lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Sadist-nii! Gorilla bilang malam ini ada Festival spesial Valentine! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Kagura. Sougo menatap Kagura datar.

"Tidak, _china_. Kau bisa hilang nanti." Kagura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kagura lalu meletakan sendoknya. Makanannya belum setengah habis. Sougo mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Habiskan makananmu, _china_."

"Tidak mau aru! Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak di ijinkan pergi!" seru Kagura. Sougo mendengus.

"Ya sudah. Kau harus janji jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Senyum Kagura merekah. Sendok itu di letakan, kemudian sosok mungil itu turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah Sougo.

"Sadist-nii! Sini!" Kagura menyuruh Sougo menundukan wajahnya. Sougo mendengus lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"Ap-"

'chup!

"Heheheh! Aku sayang Sadist-nii! Yeyeyey! Festival! Festival!" Kagura melompat-lompat senang. Sougo terdiam, tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya yang di kecup oleh bibir mungil itu. Sudut bibir Sougo tertarik ke atas, kemudian tertawa kecil. Sougo menarik Kagura lalu mengacak surai _vermilion_ sebahu itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti, _china._ " Kagura hanya tertawa lalu mengalunkan lengan kecilnya di leher Sougo. Sougo ikut tertawa, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Sougo untuk berganti pakaian, kemudian menuju festival.

.

.

"Hwuaaa! Makanan banyak-aru!" seru Kagura, Sougo hanya tertawa. Kemudian dia berjongkok.

"Sini tanganmu." Kagura menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sougo, Kemudian pemuda bersurai pasir tersebut mengikat sebuah kain berwarna merah pada pergelangan tangan Kagura. Kagura kebingungan.

"Ini untuk apa aru ka?" tanya Kagura. Sougo Cuma tersenyum, lalu ujung di sisi lainnya dia ikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Agar kau tidak berpisah denganku. Ayo! Kita nikmati pestanya, _China._ " Kagura tertawa.

"Ikoooo!" keduanya berjalan bersamaan menuu stand-stand di mulai dari stand makanan, memancing ikan, lomba makan coklat, dan menembak boneka valentine. Kagura tersenyum saat Sougo mendapatkan boneka beruang berwarna pink untuknya. Sougo melirik jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Suasana semakin gelap dan makin ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat festival.

" _China_ , sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sougo. Kagura menggeleng.

"Ada hanabi, sadist-nii. Kita liat hanabi ya, di atas bukit sana." Sougo melirik ke arah bukit yang tidak jauh dari festival lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kita ke stand yang lainnya dulu, kau mau ke stand apa lagi?" tanya Sougo.

"Pertama ke stand menembak yang di jaga oleh Madao, lalu ke stand peramal-aru!" seru Kagura.

"Baiklah." Dan keduanya melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, Sougo tertawa kecil saat Kagura terus berceloteh tentang hari ini. Sougo tidak menyadari kalau sesosok bayangan memperhatikan mereka dalam gelap.

Rembulan menggelap di tutupi awan, dan Sougo merasa festival ini semakin padat.

" _China,_ jangan ja-"

'sreet'

'brugh!'

-pria berpakaian serba hitam menabrak tubuh Sougo. Manik Sougo melirik sosok yang memakai penutup mata itu.

"Ah, maaf!" ucap sosok itu, lalu melangkah pergi. Sougo menatap datar punggung yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah sosok Kagura.

" _China_ , kau ti- _CHINA_!?" seru Sougo. Manik rubynya terbelak saat tidak mendapati sosok itu di manapun. Sougo panik. Ikatan tali mereka terpotong di tengah.

"Jangan-jangan, sosok itu- Sial! Aku harus mencari _China_!" Sougo mulai berlari, perasaannya berkecamuk. Tolong! Mudahan Kagura baik-baik saja. Sial! Andai saja dia waspada!

"Kagura! Sial! Jangan sampai kau di culik bocah nakal!" dia pergi ke stand menembak Madao, dan menemukan pengangguran berkacamata itu yang sedang asik melayani pelanggan.

"Ah, tuan Shinsengumi! Mau mencoba menembak?" tanya Madao. Sougo menggeleng.

"K-kau! Kau melihat kagura! Ah, dia bertubuh mungil seperti bocah 5 tahun, berambut _vermilion_ sebahu, memakai kimono berwarna merah muda bercorak bunga sakura, dan juga bermata saffir bulat!" kata Sougo.

"Ah, dia.. iya. Tadi dia kesini, dan mendapatkan tusuk konde tadi. Dan sekarang sudah pergi."

"HAH!? KAU LIHAT DIA CUMA SENDIRIAN DAN MEMBIARKAN DIA PERGI!? DASAR ORANG TUA TIDAK BERGUNA!" maki Sougo lalu berlalu. Madao menganga. Ya ampun, apa salahnya?

"Sial! _China!_ Dimana dia.." gumam Sougo frustasi. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukan 5 menit lagi pukul 12 malam.

"Jangan-jangan.. disitu!" Sougo mempercepat langkahnya, menuju stand peramal. Lalu masuk ke dalam tenda peramal.

"Selamat datang, wahai anak muda."

"Cih! Aku bukan datang mau meramal diriku, tapi aku mau bertanya. Apa kau melihat sosok gadis mungil berambut _vermilion_ yang memakai kimono merah muda bercorak bunga Sakura, matanya bulat besar berwarna biru. Dia sekitaran 5 tahun. Tolong! Aku tahu pasti dia habis dari sini."

"Hanabi. Cahaya bulan. Kain merah. Dan bukit. Takdir yang akan mempersatukan dua hati. Wah! Ramalanmu sama dengan gadis itu."

"Hah!? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Tolong berhenti bermain-main! Aku sedang buru-buru." Si peramal yang berpakaian serba putih itu hanya tertawa.

"Hanabi. Cahaya bulan. Kain merah. Bukit." Peramal itu mengulang perkataannya. Sougo mendecih.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Aku ini polisi." Desis Sougo.

"Kalau kau mengerti dan menggunakan otakmu kau akan menemukannya." Sougo memukul meja, lalu melangkah keluar dari stand itu. Sougo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Oh ya ampun! Tidak bisakah mereka serius! Sougo benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Apa-apaan itu.. Hanabi.. Cahaya bulan.. kain merah.. bukit.. Dia sudah gila, cuih. _China_ , dia kema-"

'Shuuuuunnnnnggggggggggggggggg!'

'DUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'

Sougo mengadah, dimana cahaya kembang api menghiasi langit malam. Sougo terdiam. Hanabi mulai bersahut-sahutan dari berbagai arah, dengan warna masing-masing mulai menghiasi langit. Rembulan mulai keluar dari awan gelap, membantu ratusan kelap-kelip percikan kembang api untuk menyinari langit. Sougo tertegun. Di tatapnya kain merah yang masih terikat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _"Ada hanabi, sadist-nii. Kita liat hanabi ya, di atas bukit sana."_ Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Kagura terngiang di pikirannya. Sougo mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju bukit yang di katakan Kagura.

' _China.. K-kau.. benar-benar.. menyusahkan!_ '

Sougo menatap bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut, Sougo tahu kalau dii puncak bukit ada sebatang pohon Sakura, kakinya mulai melangkah. Mendaki ke atas bukit tersebut, sedikit mempercepatkan langkahnya. Dan akhirnya, kakinya mencapai puncak bukit tersebut. _Ruby_ nya menatap datar sosok gadis berambut vermilion sepunggung yang sedang asik duduk di dahan pohon sambil memakan permen apel. Tubuh yang beberapa menit yang lalu bagaikan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, sekarang kembali ketubuh semulanya yang berusia 17 tahun. Kimono mungil berwarna merah muda sudah terganti dengan baju _cheongsam_ semata kaki andalannya, dan tak lupa sebuah rambutnya yang di cepol dua. Sepasang saffirnya menatap Sougo, kemudian sosok itu menyeringai kecil.

"Yo sadist! Kau lambat melihat _hanabi_ nya."

.

.

END!

 _ **Omake!**_

"Untuk saja dia tidak mengejarmu, Hijikata." Ucap Gintoki pada sosok Hijikata yang membuka pakaian serba hitamnya. Hijikata kemudian melempar pisau yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Yah untunglah. Dan untung saja kainnya tidak begitu sulit ku potong." Ucap Hijikata.

"Kau juga, Gin-san. Ramalanmu tadi benar-benar absurd. Nggak ada penasarannya, dan mudah di tebak." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Ya ya ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah bingung mau berkata apa. Dan kau _pattsuan_ , apa kau tepat waktu memberikan Kagura pakaiannya?" tanya Gintoki.

"Ya, semenit saja aku lambat, habislah aku."

"Hahahah! Kita berhasil juga ya." Ucap Kondo. Hijikata mengangguk lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ya, dan syukurlah. Si sacchan membantu kita menjual 'coklat kedekatan' itu. Tanpa dia yang bisa menghilang cepat dengan menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya, mungkin kita tidak akan berhasil membuat Sougo klepek-klepek pada Kagura-chan." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Ya ya.. dan karena hal ini aku harus kencan dengan si Masokist itu." Shinpachi tertawa.

" _Shikatanai desho_." Kata Shinpachi.

"Dan, sepertinya.. kita harus mempersiapkan segala hal.. mungkin saja bulan depan si _china_ itu di kabarkan hamil." Ucap Hijikata.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH!?" Hijikata hanya mengangkat bahu.

"ini sudah jam 2 dan si gadis yorozuya itu untuk menanyakan hasilnya.. kemungkinan 99% dan tidak akan meleset Sougo sudah menculiknya ke kediaman Okita."

"APA!? AWAS KAU SOUCHIRO!"

.

.

END!  
DAN BENERAN END!  
T^T

Kak Hana! Maafkan daku kalau ceritanya absurd dan Gaje Kayak gini!

Dan maaf kalo banyak misstypoo yang bertebaran, ini udah capek aku memeriksa *hiks

Mudahan senang!

Akhir kata, tolong RnRnyaaa~~


End file.
